Magical Enlightenment
by Senna Sylvan
Summary: Ryou is forced to go to Hogwarts with the spirit in tow. What will he do with an irritant spirit, a headmaster with a secret plot, and overly curious peers on his plate? And what is Voldemort planning? How does it include the ring?
1. Chapter 1

**Here I am again, with a new story! Before I begin, I just want to give some information. Alot of this I am going to make up on my own because I can. (creative rights and all that, I'm sure you understand.) I'll explain the changes and what not while I go, and if anyone has a comment or complaint they can send it in a review. I won't claim to be an expert in Yugioh, but I've seen the american anime, and I've read alot of the fanfictions. However I might make mistakes that I just don't realize so please tell me so I won't look like a total fool.**

**Anyways, in this story Ryou's going to 16, for the sake of convenience. It's also in the sixth year of Hogwarts. It's not my favorite HP year, but it'll have to do.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Harry Potter.**

Chapter One

He woke up in an alley, with no idea where he was, with his clothes covered in dirt and blood splatters. Bakura, the spirit of the Ring, was silent in his mind. Ryou let out a sigh as he heaved himself to his feet, old bruises twinging in protest. When he realized he was near enough to his apartment that he would be able to walk there, the corner of his mouth twitched up into a small half smile. More time then he could count, he had found himself out in the middle of nowhere, with no idea of how to get back home.

He limped back to his apartment painfully, with barely a second glance from the people on the street. Most of his neighbors were used enough to the sight, for it wasn't all that uncommon.

Although the Spirit of the Ring had been...kinder since it's release from the shadow realm, it could by no means be called kind. After a millennium of only looking out for himself, Bakura would never be able to completely change his ways.

But none of that mattered to Ryou. What mattered was that the spirit had returned. He wasn't alone anymore, in the sufficating darkness, the silent loneliness where no one would reach him. Not even his friends cared enough to see past his facade and pull him from the depths where he was falling.

Only the spirit had ever done that.

However, for all of his friends thoughts, he had cherished their company enough to betray the only one who saved him from falling. It was only for his friends that he had gone against the spirits will.

He never expected anything in return.

And now that the spirit was back, he made no protests in how he used the body, knowing that his banishment was his own fault.

He finally made it to his apartment, and clumsily stuck the key into the door stumbling into the room.

And froze.

There was a man in his house. A man he didn't know.

/_Yami?/ _Ryou asked quietly. /_Do you know him?/ _

Bakura awoke, grumbling, but looked obligingly through is host's eyes. Then frowned. /No_. See what he wants./_

Ryou obediently asked the old man, "Who are you?" cautiously.

The old man smiled, his blue eyes sparkling merrily. "I am Albus Dumbledore. Would I be correct in assuming that you are Ryou Bakura?"

Ryou frowned, but answered honestly, "yes."

The old man's, _Dumbledore's_, smile widened. "That's good. I was worried I had stumbled into the wrong house. How awkward that would be."

In Ryou's mind the spirit scoffed, but remained silent. Ryou just smiled hesitantly.

Dumbledore's smile shifted to somewhat of a frown when he did not receive the reaction he was going for. However, he continued to talk.

"Now I am sure you are wondering how I got into your house, and why I am looking for." Ryou nodded in assent to the assumption. "I am here, because, Mr. Bakura, you are a wizard."

* * *

Dumbledore looked at the youth, waiting for a reaction of either shock or denial. It was how a muggle-born witch or wizard usually reacted to the pronouncement. However, to his shock (and he was rarely shocked) Ryou merely tilted his head to the side in curiously, his innocent eyes practically asking. And...?

Sighing, he continued, "See, our community has very strict rules about underage, uncontrolled magic, which means that you will not be allowed to live as you were, untaught." The headmaster noticed absently that the youth seemed to flinch when he said that. It would require looking into later. "I have come here to offer you a spot in my school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Ryou answered quickly. "I decline."

Dumbledore's smiled dropped slightly, although it didn't disappear. "Why?" he asked, honestly curious. Most children lept at the chance to learn magic. Granted, they were usually younger, but...

"I am not allowed."

Now, Dumbledore frowned. "I've already talked to your father, and he had no problems with you going. He encouraged it, even."

The white haired boy let out a strangled laugh. "I'm not talking about his permission."

"Whose then?" The headmaster's frown had deepened. What was going on?

"I can't tell you."

* * *

"I can't tell you." Ryou bit out, his head aching from the spirits ranting. Bakura had not taken kindly to being told that he wasn't allowed to decided whether or not to go to this school.

/_Don't tell him about me!/ _the spirit demanded. /_I doubt he would be pleased to learn that your possessed./_

Ryou agreed with the spirit. /_What do I tell him, then?_/

The spirit snorted in desertion. /_Don't tell him anything. Just refuse./_

However, the old man wasn't content with this. "Whose permission do you need?" he demanded more forcefully, making Ryou flinch slightly.

/_It's okay.../_ The old spirit found himself soothing the boy, /_I won't let anyone hurt _you./The thief frowned at the words, but brushed it off as he felt his host calm down at his words. It must have just been a momentary bit of sentimentality.

Ryou had been surprised at Bakura's attempt to comfort him, but had been grateful, nonetheless. "I can't tell you!" he repeated.

The headmaster continued to frown, but tried a different attempt to gain the information. "Why do you need this other person's permission? Why can't you go if your father tells you too?"

Ryou hesitated. /_Yami! What do I tell him?/ _

_/Just tell him that your old man doesn't matter. He's never around anyways, the bastard.../_ the spirit trailed off, muttering.

Ryou frowned at what the spirit said, but relayed it anyways. "My father's never around. I haven't even spoken to the man in nearly two years. I have no idea why he would think that what he decides matters." he didn't mention the spirit at all. Or even reference to him.

"I'm sure it's not that bad." the bearded man tried.

Ryou scoffed. "I doubt my father could even name my friends." Even though he didn't blame him... much... even he realized that his father knew very little about his life.

"That can't be true." his uninvited guest told him somewhat condescendingly.

Ryou was knocked back into his soul room as the spirit suddenly took control. /_Sorry/_ ghosted across his mind, and Ryou gave a delighted grin when he realized that the spirit had just voluntarily apologized. With no Yami Yugi to make him.

It was progress.

* * *

"That old bastard has no say in my life! If he doesn't want a son, then he should just leave me the hell alone!"

Dumbledore was honestly confused. One minute, the teen had been a slightly wary but overall polite, but now... he had a glare that could rival Minerva's on any day, and a worst disposition then Severus towards young Harry. "Now, now," he tried to reason, "I'm sure it's not that bad...

The young man whirled to face him. "You call sending your son to a ra-damned different country and not contacting him for months _not bad?_ Why would I want to shack up with wizards who agree with child abuse?"

Dumbledore was struck. "I-I-I didn't mean it that way." He stuttered for the first time in years. He had never even thought that his comment would be taken in such a way. However, he managed to take a second glance at the boy, thinking curiously for a moment, are his eyes _red_? Before forcing his mind back to the task on hand.

"Mr. Bakura." He finally decided. "You don't really have a choice in the matter." not exactly true, but he needed the boy to attend. "If you don't agree, I'm afraid I'll have to bring in the authorities."

Said boy turned to glare at him, his gaze reminding Dumbledore of an angered dragon. "I doubt your authorities would be able to do much," he told him arrogantly, "But I'm curious. I think I will go to your... _school_." He tilted his head, as though to listen to something the headmaster couldn't hear. "But I wish to be put with people my own age. And don't try to trick me, old man, because you won't like the consequences."

Dumbledore was confused at the shiver that ran down his spine at those words, but put it aside as being paranoid due to the dark lord's rise. The boy wasn't even trained to use magic, so there was little he could do against him. And he agreed to go to the school, even though it had taken a bit of creative wording. Everything had turned out alright.

So that nagging feeling that was in the back of his mind was really nothing.

**A/N: So there's the first chapter. Review and let me know where this goes on my list of finishing! It's just been floating around in my mind for a few days, and I'd love input!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Harry Potter.**

Chapter Two

Ryou looked at his suitcase, which he had just finished packing. He didn't really understand why the Spirit had decided to attend the school, but he was excited to be going.

/_/Pack another knife. /_ The spirit demanded from his soul-room. Ryou looked critically at his suitcase, and asked the spirit /_Where do you want me to put it? It's already full./_

He felt his yami look closer through his eyes, and he let him. Finally, the spirit huffed out another sigh. /_Alright then. Just keep another one on you. If you need to, wear it in the open./_

Sighing, Ryou obeyed. He knew that Yugi's Yami would throw a fit about the way Bakura was acting, but he really didn't mind. It might not be the partnership that he really wanted, or dreamed of, but it was working for them.

He looked at his suitcase again. _Almost done._ He thought thankfully. Now all that was left to do was tell his friends.

And probably without the spirit knowing.

Later that day, when he felt the Spirit sleeping, Ryou headed over to Yugi's grandfather's game shop. Hopefully, he would be able to get in and let them know without too much of a problem from either yami's. To be truthful, he would rather have just a note, but he knew that if he had gone suddenly missing, Yugi and Yami would both look for him frantically, if just for the fact he carried the spirit of the Ring. Sometimes, he couldn't help but wonder if his friends only still liked him because of the damn thing. However, he kept his fears silent, just like he kept silent about everything else, because he was afraid, they would be true.

And much like the reason he puts up with is own yami, Ryou didn't want to be alone again.

Even if they were just fake friends, he wanted to keep living in his illusion.

Finally, he reached the game shop, and entered, the little bell ringing. The old man looked up from where he was sorting through cards and called, "Hello Ryou! Yugi and the gang are upstairs, if you want to head up."

Ryou nodded, and returned the greeting, slipping up the stairs to see his friend.

"Hello," He greeted, peeking into the room.

"Ryou!" Yugi exclaimed, surprised by his appearance. "What are you doing here?" The other teens just grumbled and just continued to play duel monsters, not bothering to greet the British boy.

Ryou gave a small smile, and told him, "I have something I need to tell you."

Yugi looked at him in concern. "Is it about _him?_" He questioned.

Ryou quickly shook his head again. "No, it's something else..." He trailed off awkwardly. "I don't really know how to say this... but I'm moving."

Yugi gasped. "You're leaving?"

Ryou nodded sadly, as he felt the spirit stir inside him. "Just for a year. I was offered a spot at a prestigious school, and I really want to go."

"Well... if you're sure." Yugi sounded a bit pained, and Ryou smiled sympathetically.

"Don't worry," he reassured him, "I don't think he'll get too out of hand."

Yugi smiled tightly, and agreed. "I don't either, but Yami doesn't believe it. Just go, Ryou, we'll be fine here. Send us an address so we can mail you."

Ryou smiled brilliantly. Although Yugi's friends might not trust him anymore, Yugi still did, and that was very important to him. However, he didn't want to drag the innocent boys into his messes.

Because there had to be a mess. Nothing this good ever happened to him without a catch, and he was just waiting to find out what this one's was.

After chatting with Yugi for a while longer, Ryou returned home, triple checking his bags and then waited by the door. He was told that someone would stop by around three in the afternoon to pick him up. He had no idea how he was going to get to England, but the Headmaster had assured him that he wouldn't need travel money, and for that much he was thankful.

He was positive the only money he had left was twenty dollars for himself, and a large amount of stolen gold he didn't want to know the origin of. And none of that would pay for a flight.

Suddenly his doorbell rang, and the Spirit took over, telling him /_I'll do it, in case its an enemy./_

Ryou shook his head inside his soul room thinking that the spirit was paranoid, but letting him have his way, only asking, /_Please behave. I don't want them to think I'm crazy before I even get there./_

The spirit only grinned in response, replying, /_Too late/_ before proceeding to answer the door.

The sight that met them was something neither expected to see. A black haired man with shaggy hair stood before them, having a gaunt look about him that spoke of hunger. Ryou sympathized. He remembered when he awoke starving because the spirit didn't eat, and he had only been that way after a couple weeks. This man looked like he went months without eating properly.

The spirit on the other hand, felt no sympathy when he looked at the man. He had seen starving people often enough back in Egypt, and figured that if anything, it made this man a threat. He narrowed his blood-red eyes.

"Who are you?" He growled threateningly.

The wild haired man's eyes widened. "My name is Sirius Black." he quickly answered, his voice sounding scratchy from disuse. "I'm here to pick you up for Hogwarts. I was told that you knew I was coming."

/_Doesn't that name sound familiar, Yami?/ _Ryou asked questioningly.

The spirit scoffed. /_Of__ course it does. It was just on the news the other day. Sirius Black, escaped convict, apparently killed 13 people./_

_/Do you think he really killed them?/_

_/No. Does he look like a killer to you?/_

Ryou studied the man, and agreed with the spirit of the Ring. He didn't have the same aura of Yami Malik. /_Do you trust him?/_

The spirit let out an exasperated sigh. /_Ryou, never trust anyone. They'll just look after themselves. Do I think he's who he says he is? Yes. I do think he will take us to this school. You take control./_

Ryou suddenly found himself back in control of his body. "Oh yes. I just didn't know it was you." Ryou told him, once he recovered from the shock of suddenly being shoved. "Well, how are we going?"

Sirius stared at the boy, whose sudden mood swing and thrown him off. Dumbledore had definitely not prepared him enough for it. This boy was confusing. He had been expected some shock over his appearance, but not the threatening kind he had received. He had been expected some normal school child with some strange tendencies (which would be evident from uncontrolled magic) not some bipolar kid.

Shaking his head, he answered, "We're going to go by portkey."

The white haired enigma frowned. "What's a portkey?"

"It's an object that's been charmed to take you someplace instantly," the wanted man explained.

Ryou nodded in understanding. "Like teleportation."

"Tele-what?"

The new student sighed, but didn't explain. "Never mind. So I just need to touch this?" he said, gesturing to the old scarf that the convict had taken out of his pocket.

Sirius nodded encouragingly. "And brace yourself."

Shrugging, Ryou did as he was told, and a few seconds later, he was whirling wildly through the air, clinging tightly so he wouldn't go flying. Finally, he tumbled to the ground, Sirius stumbling slightly, and Ryou barely maintaining his feet. He gasped in astonishment as he looked around.

So this was the wizarding world...

**A/N: Well, it wasn't as long as I was aiming for, but what can you do? And now, a question for all of you readers: do you want Yugi or Malik to go to Hogwarts as well, or just Ryou? **

**And please REVIEW! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yugioh!**

Chapter Three

So this was the wizarding world.

It didn't look much like a school to him. "Where are we?" he asked, concerned. It wouldn't do for his yami to find out that he had gone with the wrong person. Ryou couldn't see that going well. More than likely it would justify every name the spirit had ever called him. Despite the spirit agreeing that Black wasn't the bad guy, if he ended up in the wrong place the blame would ultimately lie with him. The spirit never liked admitting he was wrong; even if he was.

Black looked up, startled at the question. "Did I forget to mention that we had to get your school stuff before we go to the school?" he asked sheepishly. Ryou nodded with a blank expression on his face.

Sirius shrugged regretfully. "This is diagonal alley," he announced proudly. "It's the hub of the wizarding world!"

Ryou frowned. "Why London?" he questioned, "Aren't there any other wizarding communities?"

Sirius shrugged. "I don't know." he admitted. "There are other communities but Hogwarts is known as the best school. I suppose for whatever reason the headmaster figured you'd be better suited for the English school. Didn't I hear you were from England anyways? Maybe we had first claim."

Ryou continued frowning but he gave a little nod to show that he appreciated the guess, despite the fact he was sure that there was more to the situation then the older man obviously thought. There was never anything so easy when the millennium items were involved even if they weren't known. As Ryou knew well, fate just seemed to hate him for some reason and Ryou just hoped it wasn't his yami because that just wouldn't be fair. After all, he had no control over his yami. The closest he'd ever gotten was when he tried to kamikaze for Yugi and the others but that only caused their distrust of him to grow...

Sirius finished brushing his robes and turned to look at his charge that seemed to be post in thought.

"Hey, Boy" he called knocking the kid gently on the shoulder causing the younger to flinch slightly in what seemed like pain.

"Yes?" he questioned in a strained tone.

"We have to get moving." Sirius answered. Ryou gave a nod understanding. /Fool. He was calling for a while. Do you want everyone to know what a freak you are?/ the spirit questioned cruelly, as he too seemed to snaps out of whatever thought had kept him so busy for the past few hours. /See if there's a bank. I want to steal something./ he demanded. Ryou sighed at the mischief he knew his yami was going to cause (after all, it didn't take a genius to figure out, and the spirit wasn't really that subtle) but obligingly asked.

"Is there a bank or some place we can exchange money? I doubt you use yen and that's the only money I have with me."

Sirius nodded sharply poking like he wished he could hit his forehead with his hand for the stupid mistake. "Of course you don't. Thanks for reminding me, I would have forgotten."Ryou once again remained silent although he did nod his head in acceptance. Sirius shifted nervously. There was just something about the kid that seemed off, despite his young age. If he hadn't known better he might have guessed that the kid was siding with you-know-who, but he trusted Dumbledore to not have brought a death eater into the order of the Phoenix.

"I guess we should go there now"

Ryou finally spoke. "I would suppose so."

Sirius could help but notice that the strange teen sounded less than enthusiastic about it. "Is there a problem with that?" Sirius asked concerned. " I think we can skip it if you really want to..."

Ryou looked up, startled at the suggestion. "It's okay," he hurried to reassure the man. "I need to get

some money anyways, I can manage.".

Sirius didn't look convinced but there was nothing he could do about the situation; after all he was the one who had requested he trip to the bank and if he didn't admit there was problem Sirius couldn't force him to do anything about it. He had just met the kid. He could however tell Dumbledore of his concerns and let the old man deal with it. It would not be that hard to do, and he had more control on what happened the kid anyways. And just to be sure he could always drop a hint to Harry. It seemed like this kid could use a good friend and he knew his god son would at least make an effort to be friendly and give the poor boy a glance at what he could expect from the school and keep him from the Slytherins. They would probably eat him up the moment he entered. He just didn't seem to be the deceiving type.

"Alright if you say so," Sirius finally agreed.

After walking for a while and getting lost a couple of times Sirius finally managed to find the bank. He was wearing an advanced disillusionment Charm that let only Ryou see him. To anyone else he just appeared to be a painfully plain stranger and unmemorable. It was quite advanced and this one was cast by Dumbledore himself. It would take a lot to see through it.

"This is Gringotts, the bank of the wizarding world!"

Ryou looked up at the tall imposing building, and strove to appear suitably impressed. It was rather difficult, because there were bigger, more impressive buildings in just Domino, not to mention Egypt. The spirit agreed /What do they think this is, the Middle Ages? You'd think they were living under a rock./ he practically sneered.

The hikari gave a strained laugh in agreement. /I suppose./

Sirius looked over at the boy. "Is something the matter?

Ryou glanced over quickly, answering, "Oh not really. Are we going in?"

Sirius laughed and led the way. Ryou grimaced when he saw the sign, and felt his yami howl in laughter at the attempt of a threat.

'Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed;

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned: beware

Of finding more than treasure there.'

This was like inviting his yami to steal something. /Please don't do anything while we're with Sirius.../ he begged silently.

His yami laughed, but agreed. /Fine, but I get the body as long as I want./

Ryou sighed in relief that his yami was amiable today. He would hate to be caught stealing, especially when he hadn't even gotten to the school yet.

/What did I tell you about being careful around those wizards?/ Bakura hissed dangerously.

Ryou quickly answered, hoping to pacify the spirit. /I know to be careful around them. But you said so yourself, that you don't think that Black-san knows of Headmaster Dumbledore's plan./

The spirit continued to lurk in consciousness, but was temporarily satisfied with the excuse that his hikari gave.

Feeling relieved, Ryou followed his escort into the bank where he was surprised to see, not humans, but... goblins?

"Goblins." Sirius echoed the white haired boy's thoughts. "They're a nasty bunch when you get on their bad side. But they are wonderful bankers." With that said, the disguised man marched up to the counter, pulling a fretting Ryou after him.

"Next." the dry voice called.

Sirius gave the boy a shove when it was evident that Ryou was unsure of what to do. Stumbling, he came to a halt in front of the counter, the spirit laughing madly in his head. However, Ryou could feel him looking though his own eyes, and knew that the spirit was scoping the place out so he could sneak back later. Whimpering at the threat of getting on the creature's bad side, which stealing was sure to do, Ryou spoke softly. "I would like to exchange some money, please."

The goblin stared at him warily for a moment, as though he knew that he was plotting something, but only asked, "How much?"

Ryou gave the goblin the money he had, and took the wizarding coins in the pouch, then turned to Sirius.

"Where to next?"

**A/N: I guess Diagon Alley will have to be split in two parts... I was aiming for one, but it got out of hand again.**

**Anyways, please review, and I hope the chapter was good.**

**And thanks to my beta moonlightskymist for checking this over! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

After leaving Gringotts with a rather disgruntled Sirius, Ryou followed the man down through various bookstores, torturous tailoring, and scary apothecaries. However, none of these wizarding experiences out did his experience in choosing his wand. It was at that moment, Ryou had begun to doubt his choice to come to the school, while the Spirit of the Ring had started crowing in the back of his head.

The little shop hadn't seemed extraordinary in Ryou's eyes, when he first walked in, just a little dusty shop filled with long, thin, rectangular boxes carelessly piled on top of each other with a hint of a tip to the pile as though it would fall. Looking around the murky dim shop, the partial albino had thought the store was empty until the strange man had popped in out of nowhere, crying.

"Oh, who have we here? Customers? Ah yes, Mr. Black, I remember your wand. You don't have it anymore, do you?"

Sirius had shifted awkwardly, his entire posture crying don't see me, I'm not here, but had shaken his head no slightly. However, inside he was surprised at how the man could see through Dumbledore's glamor.

"Now, now," the strange man soothed, "Don't worry. Dumbledore knew this would happen. He warned me not to tell anyone. But who else is with you?" He turned his strange pale eyes towards Ryou calculatingly.

/Be careful around him./ The spirit warned suddenly, /he has a strange air about him./

Ryou nodded in agreement (mentally, of course.) Although he had barely any control of sense of the Shadows, he did have the skill to be able to sense danger and what not. It must come from sharing a mind with a psychopath 24/7. Ryou sighed out loud, and answered the wand maker.

"My name is Ryou Bakura. I'm transferring into Hogwarts this year."

"Oh," the old man chimed cheerily, taking out a tape measure that danced merrily through the air, to take the white boy's measurements without any direction from the wand maker. " What year?" He questioned conversationally, although there was a serious under-current to the question.

Ryou remained silent.

"Mr. Black, if you would wait outside the store," Ollviander announced suddenly, "I think both would appreciate it."

Sirius looked questionably over at the albino, but only received an acknowledgment of Olliviander's request.

Giving a heavy sigh, the convict left the shop with much trepidation. Despite knowing that Ollivander was not siding with Voldemort, Sirius couldn't help but feel a small mistrust of the man. He was a little too strange to believe sometimes. But then again, so was Dumbledore.

After Ryou's escort had left the shop, the wand maker had turned to the transfer again. "I cannot read you." He told the white haired boy bluntly. "Why is it?"

Ryou looked at the man questioningly. "Read?"

Ollivander sighed. "My line is gifted with the ability to read people's … intentions, almost. It's a bit hard to explain. I see their…essence?"

Ryou nodded suddenly. "I know. There were some Egyptians that had that trait in older times."

Ollivander nodded in agreement. "Yes, my line can be traced back to Egypt. But, back to the point, why can't I read you?"

Ryou hesitated for a moment. /Yami?/ he questioned. /What do I tell him?/

The Spirit growled at being interrupted from plotting his heist, although in truth he had been paying some attention to the conversation his host was having.

/Just tell him it's complicated, and you have no ill intentions at this point in time. It's what he really wants to know, anyway./

Ryou nodded, and obediently relayed the message.

Ollivander had looked at him doubtfully, but had none-the-less accepted his word. He had bustled about his shop, pulling down a multitude of boxes that he set down with a dull thunk in front of the bewildered transfer. Opening one, he took out a long stick that Ryou guessed was a wand, and handed it to him.

"Give this a wave." He was told briskly. Shrugging, he did what he was told, only to find that the vase that was sitting next to the window on the right exploded violently. The British boy felt the spirit perk up in the back of his mind.

/Wha-? Do that again!/ the Spirit demanded. Ryou didn't want to, but at the Spirits insistence (and threats), Ryou reluctantly waved the stick again.

Again something exploded, this time a shelf towards the back of the room. Ryou let out a relieved sigh, when the wand maker had snatched the thing out of his had.

"No no," the man was muttering to himself. "That's not right. Too violent. Maybe this?"

Another wand was handed to him, and this time the reaction was much more violent. Fire exploded wildly from the tip, singeing both the wielder and the wand maker.

/I want this one!/ The spirit decided vengefully. / Imagine the look on the Pharaoh's face when I point this at him!/

/Yami,/ Ryou mentally pleaded, /This isn't our wand. With the right wand, you can probably find a spell to do that. The headmaster told us that there were a lot of different spells, and you saw some of those books at the bookstore…/

Ryou's Yami thought for a minute, and suddenly agreed. /You're right. If this is what we get when it's wrong, imagine how much more powerful we'll be when it's correct./

Ryou suddenly had a bad feeling about giving his yami such a tool.

However, he continued to try the wands he was offered. If he suddenly stopped, he would have to give a reason, and he really didn't want to explain the spirit. None of the wizards knew about the Millennium items, and from what he had seen and heard of the wizarding community so far, they did not seem to be the most accepting lot. Most likely, they would accuse him of being dark, no matter how he insisted otherwise. And these people didn't have spirits of their own to understand, even just vaguely, of why he let the spirit continue to share his body.

Because he honestly didn't mind.

At least his Yami was there. But he knew it was a difficult concept to understand.

During his inner monologue, Ryou had continued to wave various wands, and received various results. However, when he grasped one of the sticks, a warmth shot straight though his body, and from the exclamation that came from the Spirit, Ryou could only assume that his other felt it too.

"Well, well..." Mr. Ollviander hummed. "What a strange combination. A powerful combination, to be sure, but strange."

Ryou felt fear shoot up his spine at the old man's careless words. Powerful?

"Unicorn hair, and basilisk fang. Cedar wood." he continued, oblivious to Ryou's inner doubt. "Interestingly enough, the basilisk fang was found in Egypt. It's believed that it was this snake that made the Mehen legends. The opposites make a powerful attraction. It is a wand that I never thought I would sell. Not many people can handle a wand this powerful, but... I think that you might just be the person to wield it."

The spirit cackled joyfully in Ryou's mind. /The Pharaoh will never know what hit him!/

Ryou knew this was a bad idea.

After Ryou had bought the wand, he had met up with Sirius outside the store. The man seemed oddly excited for someone who had stood outside doing nothing for an hour.

"Harry's here!" the convict cheered. "I met Hermione, one of Harry's friends, while you were getting your wand. We're going to meet them at the little ice cream place down the street in a few minutes!"

Ryou nodded understandingly. "I am looking forward to meeting them." he said politely. Inside, however, he was a whirlwind of doubt. What if they didn't like him? They didn't know about the spirit, but neither did any of his other schools when he first entered. White hair was an abnormality enough. It was only Yugi and his friends who had forgiven him for the spirits actions, and even Yugi's friends didn't trust him. Only Yugi.

He just wanted to fit in.

Was that too much to ask?

Ryou followed the glamored man through the bustling streets to the small ice cream stand, its line stretching down the street.

At the entrance, a trio of teens stood, waiting for someone. From the skip Sirius got in his step, Ryou guessed that it was his god-son and his friends. He gave a weak smile as the girl separated from the small group and walked over to them.

She smiled widely when she reached them. "Hello." she greeted him confidently, after giving Sirius a hug. "My name is Hermione Granger."

"Ryou. Ryou Bakura."

The albino glanced around the shop as they wandered in. An eyebrow raised speculatively at the length of the line. _Do we really have to wait in that line?_ He thought.

Hermione followed his glanced and quickly figured out his doubts.

/I am not waiting, Landlord./ The spirits voice spoke at the threat of having to wait, wearing on his patience.

/Calm down. I am sure it will go faster then you think… /

"Don't worry my friends saved us a place in line." She stretched up on her toes searching through the crowed. "There they are!" She pointed to a normal looking black haired boy who was wearing baggy clothes three times the size of him and a red head who was red in the face. She waved frantically catching their attention, smiling as she made her way over to him; Ryou following.

"Hello." Ryou greeted. The other boys stared at him, making no effort to hide their curiosity.

"Hey, Harry. How have you been." Sirius spoke up, hugging his godson. "Ryou here is going to be starting his first year at Hogwarts. I was hoping that you would help him catch up to the fifth year."

"Sure." the boy replied. "Nice to meet you."

Ryou shivered at the feeling which accompanied the words. Why was it he felt as if he had just met another yami?

/Don't be ridiculous, Yondoushi./ The spirit mocked scornfully. /He's not nearly as dark as you think. Hell, he's like a light bulb compared to even the Pharaoh./

Ryou had his doubts, but he dutifully agreed with his permanent guest. /He doesn't seem aware of it.../ he thought absently.

The Spirit snorted, but agreed none the less.

"Ryou!" Sirius yelled, shaking the teen roughly. Dropping his inner conversation, Ryou glanced quickly at the older man who had been eying him with concern.

"What is it?" he asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

Chapter Five

_"Ryou!" Sirius yelled, shaking the teen roughly. Dropping his inner conversation, Ryou glanced quickly at the older man who had been eying him with concern._

_"What is it?" he asked._

Sirius stared at the foreign boy for a moment in disbelief. He couldn't believe that the boy was acting like nothing was wrong. "You seriously didn't hear any of that?"

Ryou blushed scarlet, and looked around at the others seated around the table. "Did I miss something?"

Hermione laughed at the boy's confused look. "No... nothing very important. Sirius was just explaining about the Dark Lord and why you might be targeted."

Ryou nodded sagely, earning looks of disbelief from the teens around the table, and an exasperated sigh from the man he had spent his morning with. "Hmm... well, do you have any other plans?"

"Seriously, mate?" asked Ron in shock. "That's all you have to say about being targeted by a madman?"

The white haired boy shrugged in a helpless sort of way. "There's nothing I can do about it, right? I'd rather not worry about it too much." he paused, before muttering in a quiet voice that the trio was sure they weren't supposed to hear, "besides, it wouldn't be the first time."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged a look that screamed curiousity while Ryou was looking away, and caused Sirius to hiss, "Leave him alone! Dumbledore brought him over, and he hasn't been wrong yet."

Ron scoffed. "What about Quirrel?"

Hermione smacked the red-head, "Don't be rude, Ronald. Professor Dumbledore probably knows something we don't about his situation. He wouldn't be taking any chances now that he knows that Voldemort is back."

Harry nodded in agreement. "I agree with Hermione, Ron. Dumbledore hasn't made a mistake yet, and Ryou..." he glanced at the white haired boy who was once again gazing absently out in to the streets as though he was oblivious to everything around him. "He just doesn't seem like someone who would be working for Voldemort."

Ron looked like he wanted to argue, but when he saw the transfer student completely unaware of their discussion, he finally hissed, "I suppose. But we should watch him anyway."

Harry and Hermione shrugged. They wouldn't argue, if it made Ron feel safer. There wasn't any harm in spying, as long as the white haired boy wasn't hurt by it. There was something about him that just screamed _Innocent!_

Ryou, on the other hand, had been aware of their discussion, due to the raging spirit in his head. He resisted the urge to clamp his hands over his ears to drown out the sound and possibly the headache, but knew that he would only look foolish suddenly refusing to listen to anyone.

/Yami, _please. _I promise that I'll get free in a minute. Please just let me make an excuse so they won't be suspicious./

The spirit was silent in his head for a moment, before grunting. /Fine. Just hurry up. Don't make me regret giving you all this free reign, yondoushi./

Ryou held back the flinch at the memories that echoed through his mind at the threat, and mentally nodded to the spirit. /Hai./

He turned to look at his companions, seeing that they were deep in discussion, speaking in soft voices, and realized that this could be used to his advantage. "Excuse me," he interrupted. "You all seem to be enjoying your reunion, and I would really hate to intrude, so if I might, could I go look around the alley while you finish up?"

Sirius looked like he wanted to protest, but Harry spoke up, assuring his godfather. "I'm sure he'll be fine. Voldemort hasn't been publicly active, and as long as he stays out of the more shady parts, he shouldn't run into any trouble. I was younger than him when I first went around the alley by my self."

Sirius continued to look like he wanted to protest, but finally let out a heavy sigh. "I suppose. It must be awkward for him to be around us, when he doesn't really know us. Fine. You can go, but be careful. And take this. Dumbledore had a feeling that we might split up." He handed the partial albino a small gold figurine in the shape of a cat, that had a string going through it so it could be worn like a necklace. "It's a portkey. If you run into any trouble, hold it and repeat 'Hogwarts' three times, and it will bring you to the headmaster's office."

Ryou smiled a little, and reached out to take it. "I appreciate it." he told him, before bowing slightly and leaving the small cafe. When he was sure he was out of sight of the wizards, he bowed his head slightly, and felt the spirit of the ring shove him into his soul room.

/Finally!/ the spirit grumbled. /I thought you'd never get away from those mortals./

Ryou held back his reply, knowing that the spirit's mood wouldn't tolerate any disrespect at the moment, and settled himself inside his room, to wait for the spirit to finish whatever he was doing. He could only hope that they wouldn't get into too much trouble.

…

The spirit was so excited to be out of his self imposed confinement that he would have been jumping for joy if he had been the sort. Needless to say, he contented himself with a satisfied smirk, as he turned his gaze around the brightly colored alley, with it's warning signs up, and con men all around trying to make a quick galleon from the naiive passerby who believed the tall tales they spun of protection amulets. Stupid wizards. They probably didn't even remember what _real_ amuelts felt like.

He frowned suddenly, at the feeling of nostalgia that washed over him. He wasn't weak. The past didn't matter. All that mattered was the present and defeating the pharoah.

At least that's what he kept telling himself, but from the feeling of amusement coming from his hikari, he had a bad feeling about it.

He shook it off viciously. He had a bank to steal from.

Soon, the spirit found himself in front of the wizarding bank once more. He cast a disgusted eye over it. If it had been a few years ago, and he hadn't lived among the pyramids of ancient Egypt, and the modern wonders of Domino City, the building might have impressed him. As it was, he only saw it as a blatant display of wealth that glowed like a neon sign to him, screaming _steal from me, steal from me._

He grinned darkly as he summoned his ka, Diabound.

They would never know what hit them.

(**A/N: **Being the lazy, clueless author I am, I'll leave the actual thieving to your imaginations, as I am absolutely stumped on what protections the bank actually has. However, be assured that although the Spirit ran into several obstacles, he did manage to successfully steal from the bank.)

The spirit strolled out of the large building confidently, in no way showing what his latest activity was. He was grinning smugly, however, and inside his head, his hikari was moaning about more stealing. The spirit loved to rile his Hikari up like this, although he would never admit it.

/Yami! There were _dragons_ in there! We could have_ died_. Can't you be a little more careful?.../

The spirit tuned the lecture out and glanced around curiously at the street once more. Now that he had... ahem... _liberated_ some more funds, he wasn't quite ready to retreat yet. His eyes scanned the crowds, searching for a new target, when he noticed a richly dressed man, coated in darkness. He smirked.

The figure was trying hard to cloak the darkness that coated him. It was just one more blatant display of ignorance from the pathetic wizards who didn't know how little power they actually had. Although the spirit had full intentions of learning this new magic, he saw no reason to lie about what it was.

It was weak, in his eyes.

He followed the figure into a much darker, dirtier alley, and he grinned, no longer interested in relieving the man of his gold. There were much more interesting things to get involved in. Ryou was currently asleep in his soulroom, and the spirit was going to take full advantage of the fact. What his Hikari didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

There was sure to be something that would catch his interest here.

...

He was looking through a small, cheap knife shop when he felt it.

The presence of another millennium item.

The spirit frowned, and set down the knife he was looking at. It wasn't a good knife anyway, and he had already stolen several others.

He left the shop and reached his senses out, awakening the power of his item to lead him to the one he was feeling. He could tell he was getting closer with every step...

"Bakura!" A voice screamed out.

The spirit whirled around to see a blonde haired Egyptian running towards him.

"Malik!"

**A/N: This chapter took awhile to get out. But Diagon Alley is nearly done. All that's left is getting them to Hogwarts. *Sigh* **

**Well, hopefully this chapter wasn't as terrible as I think it is. Sorry for taking so long. -_-||| Stressed from midterms and tests that are coming up. Lots of pressure. My updating will probably be more erratic, as I am sure that most of you have noticed. As of now, this story is hitting a bit of a dry spot, so suggestions are welcomed.**

**Please REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yugioh**

Chapter Six

_He left the shop and reached his senses out, awakening the power of his item to lead him to the one he was feeling. He could tell he was getting closer with every step..._  
_"Bakura!" A voice screamed out._  
_The spirit whirled around to see a blond haired Egyptian running towards him._  
_"Malik!"_

"Malik!" The Thief exclaimed in surprise. The last he knew the Egyptian boy had been under close watch by his brother and sister. In Egypt. "What are you doing here?"

The blond boy shrugged. "Isis dragged us to London for some museum thing. I snuck off while she was talking to some old man, and this place seemed interesting. Reminds me of my time with the Ghouls."

The spirit growled. "You idiot, you're going to ruin everything!" He glanced over his shoulder, "We have to move. I'm sure the brats have noticed that Landlord's gone missing, and I don't wish to be found yet."

Malik grinned, but chose not to comment as he followed his ex-partner through the dank streets, keeping out of sight from the others that prowled the streets. They ducked into a shabby pub, that the old spirit knew his Hikari wouldn't want to be caught dead in. Guilt nagged at his conscious, but he brutally forced it down.

"Why are you here, Ishtar? Why not stay with your sister?" The Yami demanded again.

The blond shrugged. "I saw you, and figured you must've gotten yourself into something interesting. Besides, I haven't seen Ryou since the end of Battle City."

The spirit found himself shrugging. "Some old man showed up at Landlord's house, demanding that we go to some magic school or something. He's planning something, and I was curious, so I decided to go along."

"Can I go, too?" the Egyptian eagerly asked. "I've been so _bored. _Isis hasn't let me do anything fun since I've been grounded. And I've been good, so I'm sure she'd go for it. It's a good social experience!"

The spirit sighed heavily. "I don't care, I don't want to deal with you."

And promptly switch spots with Ryou, who had been dozing in his soulroom from lack of anything better to do.

"Malik?" the British boy questioned in confusion, "What are you doing here?"

Malik rolled his eyes. "I just told the Thief. Ask him later. Instead, tell me about this school you're going to go to..."

…

It was several hours later that Ryou finally left his friends company, and discovered he had no idea how to get back to the others. _/Yami, how do I get back?/_

_/Baka. Just follow the main road./_The spirit muttered irritably, before returning to whatever he was doing.

Ryou shook his head, and obeyed. It was better not to know what held the ancient spirit's attention, because it was very likely that it was illegal. Or plotting something illegal. Or evil. Or... sometimes it was better just not to know.

He couldn't help but glance around curiously as he walked. The Alley he was in was remarkably different from the one Sirius had taken him to. It was darker, more shady, and the people who walked the streets had auras around them that screamed experience in fighting. The sounds that filled the air weren't cheerful or busy, or even scared, but mutterings of secretive dealings, calls for bets, the sounds of romps from the alleys between buildings that all had good thick layers of dust coating cracked windows. An occasional scream of pain rose above the crowds, but no one even glanced around to located where it came from.

The white haired boy stared at the ground to avoid eye contact, and hastened his steps. This was definitely a place he knew his spirit would fit in, but he did not like it. Shivers were running up and down his spine, and the longer he stayed in the miserable alley, the more desperate to leave be became. He had to forcibly restrain his urge to call out for Sirius, knowing that the spirit would have left the man far behind and such an action would only call attention to himself, attention he didn't want or need.

To be honest, he had been starting to doubt his agreement to go to this wizarding school. From what he had gleaned from Sirius, the Wizarding World was rapidly approaching civil war. He was miles from his little home, and only friend, miles from the little niche he had created for himself. He would be years behind his classmates, and his Yami was sure that Dumbledore was up to something when he forced them to come.

All in all, Ryou was positive that this year was going to be eventful, and probably wouldn't end well.

…

It was hours later that Ryou finally managed to get back to the correct alley, and that was only because he had run into Harry and his friends by accident. He couldn't help but notice the looks the three gave him when they found him in the dirty streets, and knew that they were suspicious of him. He was well familiar with the look. He received it often from Yugi's friends.

However, he was pretty sure that they bought his story of getting lost. Even if they were somewhat wary, and understandably so with the state of things, it was logical that Ryou would feel out of place at Harry and Sirius's reunion and had slipped out to give the four some privacy.

_/You're getting rather good at excuses, Landlord./_The spirit muttered suddenly. Ryou jumped.

_/When did you start listening?/_

The ancient spirit laughed in his reincarnation's head. _/I never stopped. I just didn't want to hear your whining./_

_/You didn't have to leave me there!/_

_/No, I didn't. I wanted to though. It's amusing to see you squirm./_

_/Yami!/_

The ancient spirit laughed again, but ignored the rant his hikari had gone into. Instead, he looked through the boy's eyes, and measured the three teens they had met up with.

To be honest, he really wasn't impressed with what he saw. All three of them were too thin, too unaware, and too nosey. They were still green, and hadn't seen _anything_yet. He knew. He was one of those who grew up early, and the hope of the wizarding world just wasn't standing up to his expectations. A frowned marred his translucent forehead, as he forcefully kicked Ryou out of control, ignoring the nagging guilt that popped up so often now.

"Harry Potter." he demanded, "You're supposed to be the one who kills this dark lord of yours, correct?"

The black haired boy stiffened. "Yes."

The spirit snorted, causing the red head to snarl, "What did that mean? Harry's faced You-Know-Who and _beat _him. I bet you wouldn't last a minute facing the darkest wizard ever!"

The spirit's face darkened. "Don't speak of what you don't know, Brat. From what I've heard, your "evil" wizard is only killing people. There are fates worse than death. There are things worse than a murderer and his followers."

Blood rushed into the red haired boy's face as he swelled with anger. "And I'm sure _you'd_ know. You only just found out about our world. What are you, a secret death eater?"

The Spirit of the Ring cackled. "What do you know, boy? You haven't done anything. All you do is cling to _The-Boy-Who-Lived _side. You don't know anything about me. What do you think, that they only war that's ever happened is here? Gods, you must be stupid if you think that."

The red head spluttered, but the spirit kept talking, "Not every country is as attention seeking as your own. Somethings are actually meant to be kept secret, and some people can hold their tongues."

The three stared at the white haired boy, speechless. Hermione's mouth was opening and closing as though she wanted to say something but couldn't find the words, and Harry was thrown into a bout of self-pity that he was only subconsciously aware had been happening since his fourth year.

The Spirit shook its head pityingly. "Your world is doomed if this is your best hope. Where's the convict?"

Harry snapped out of his depression. "Don't call Sirius that! He's innocent!"

"That doesn't mean that he isn't a convict. Good people are scapegoats all the time. Your godfather's no different. Where is he?"

Harry pouted and didn't answer. The spirit rolled his eyes, and started to stalk out of the alley. "If you want to sulk, that's fine. I can find the idiot by myself. After all, your precious godfather's responsible for me under the old man's orders. I'm sure he wouldn't be pleased to hear how the convict _failed._"

Harry growled at the barely concealed threat. "Fine. Come with me, then."

The black haired boy's friends looked at him worriedly, but neither protested. They did huddle together to quickly consult, and make sure the boy was fine, but the spirit couldn't really care. He let them keep their secrets, instead turning inward.

_/Landlord?/ _ _He called through the door that was closed firmly shut. /Landlord, open this door./_  
_It was silent for a moment before the door slowly cracked open and a pair of brown eyes peeked through the crack._

/_Yes, Yami?/ his hikari's voice came through. /What do you need?/_

_The spirit hesitated. /Are you okay? Would you like to take control of our body?/_

_Ryou's door opened a little wider, and the ancient spirit could see the sweet face of his light fully. He thought __sadly that this is what he might have looked like if the Incident had never happened. If he hadn't become who he was. Who he was.._

_/Never mind!/ the spirit suddenly snapped, whirling around, and intending to return to the outside world. However, he froze when a pale hand gripped the bottom of his shirt._

_/I'm find, Yami,/ Ryou smiled. /I understand./_

Understand what? _The spirit wanted to scream, but he remained silent, only nodding his head sharply. Ryou smiled again, his eyes full of knowledge as he retreated back into his soul room. The spirit resisted the urge to hiss out of irritation, but pulled himself suddenly out of his mind._

The Trio had finally stopped their whispering, the thief king was pleased to note, when he focused his full attention to the outside. The bushy haired girl that Ryou had liked turned to him. "Are you going to come?" she asked huffily.

The spirit smirked. "Of course. I am the one who asked, am I not?"

The girl blushed, but didn't reply. The three stalked off moodily, refusing to look behind to see if the other followed them or not. The spirit shook his head at their childish display, and thanked the gods that his host wasn't so immature. Ra forbid that Ryou was like them, or even worse the Pharaoh's brat.

_Speaking of which_, the spirit thought, _Ryou is probably ready to be back in control, and I am getting a headache from dealing with the brats. Besides, the convict would be suspicious if I showed up..._

...

Ryou stumbled as he suddenly regained his footing. He wasn't sure what had caused the spirit to switch places so suddenly, but he found that he didn't really care. The spirit had been much nicer to him the farther he was from the pharaoh. He had checked up on him... he was changing.

A smile passed briefly over his face, as he glanced around, to see where he was.

_/Fool. Follow the brats./_

_Brats?_ Ryou thought, before he recognized the bushy hair bobbing through the crowd. He started running after trio, trying to close the distance that lengthened while the spirit had been in thought and he had been bewildered.

The Trio never looked back.

**A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. Sorry it took so long to get out. I really have no good excuse that I was distracted by reading and original fiction. :( **

**Please review! or flame! Feedback! I haven't written and fanfiction in months so I'd like to know how I did! **

**Thanks for everyone sticking with me, and for moonlightskymist for beta-ing!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

Chapter Seven

Ryou couldn't understand how his day had become so miserable. It had started out fine, with him back home in his own bed. The bags from his shopping trip yesterday had taken refuge in the corner next to the entrance hall that led into his living room, out of sight from where he lay. The pale while walls stood comfortably around him, and he had almost convinced himself that the day before had been nothing but a nightmare. That the spirit hadn't managed to alienate the only people from the wizarding world he had met.

But only an hour after he had gotten up, an owl had swept through the open window in his kitchen, landing on the table with a message from Dumbledore.

_Ryou, _the message began, _I have spoken to your father, and he agrees that your staying in Japan when you are going to an English school is rather inconvenient, so he has given you permission to stay at a home with one of our students, to catch up on the education you've missed, adjust to the culture, and perhaps meet some of the students._

_I will arrive around midnight, so please wait outside of your apartment, where I will arrive to pick you up. _

_Thank you for being so cooperative, and I look forward to seeing you soon._

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_  
_Headmaster of Hogwarts_  
_Order of Merlin, First Class_

/Is he serious?/ The spirit of the ring growled as they finished reading the messaged. /I'm not a fucking dog. I do not _come_when called./

Ryou giggled at his yami's obvious contempt for the old headmaster of the school they were going to attend. /I know. Do you want to go, though?/

/Yes. Maybe we could learn how to use our _stick_./

Ryou smiled at his yami's petulant tone, pleased with the fact that his yami's attitude towards him had lightened since his defeat at the hands of the Pharaoh, although his hatred hadn't eased, he had taken a step back to rethink his plans with the reminder that the Pharaoh wasn't as easy to beat as the other mortals he had spent his last few awaken years dueling. The Pharaoh had been learning to duel at the same time he was; he might not have his memories, but his soul remembered the game, his spirit did. And the Realm remembered him, just as much as it did the Thief King.

/Maybe./ he agreed meekly.

Regardless of both of their dislike as to the tone of the message, the yami and hikari could not curb their curiosity about the wizarding world, spurred on further during their brief visit to Diagon Alley. Ryou had thousands of unanswered questions he was still dying to ask, and the Spirit was curious to what kind of "magic" they could actually do... and what he could use it for.

Thus, they found themselves standing outside their door at midnight, waiting. Ryou found himself bouncing on the tips of his toes in anticipation. The spirit had long since retreated deep into the ring, content with the fact that Ryou wanted to go to this wizarding school and talk to these wizards some more. Alone with his thoughts, Ryou found himself changing moods rapidly, teetering on the edge of excitement and anxiety. He was going to speak to the wizards again! But what if they disliked him? What if he screwed up? But he'd learn about magic, real magic like he had always imagined growing up!

He was so caught up in his chaotic, confused thoughts that he didn't even notice Albus Dumbledore walk up beside him.  
"Excellent evening we're having, isn't it?" the old man broke the silence, alerting the teen to his presence.

The albino jumped, looking over his shoulder with an almost fearful expression from years of living with his abusive dark others of his elk, before smoothing out with recognition. "Headmaster Dumbledore! Is it time to go?"

Dumbledore smiled gently, looking at him with the twinkling blue eyes he was so well known for. "That it is, my boy, unless you having something else you need to do here?"

Ryou shook his head lightly. "No sir, nothing."

The old headmaster held out his arm in response, as though asking a lady to dance. "Then we go."

Ryou gripped the old man's arm tightly, and felt himself pulled into a swirling vortex with a death grip. His breath left him with a gasp, and soon his consciousness followed.

The next the he knew was his bleary eyes blinking open to the sight of fiery red hair, and kind, aged eyes of a middle aged woman, dressed in well-worn, but carefully cared for brown robes with an apron in front, one hand on his forehead checking for fever, while her other held a ladle up and out of the way. Ryou blinked his eyes rapidly, in a successful attempt to clear his vision, as he made to sit up. He made it about half way before the woman's strong hand landed on his chest and pushed him back down.

"Now, now, dear, there's no need to rush. You just lie there and I'll bring you some soup in a minute. Professor Dumbledore warned me this might happened," the red-haired woman tutted, moving rapidly to the other room, where Ryou could faintly hear the clash of metal on metal and the rustling of movement, before she entered again, this time carrying a try with a bowl and a glass of water sitting on it, as well as a small glass vial that contained a strange liquid the teen couldn't hope to identify.

"Take this," the woman continued to talk, handing him the strange vial, "it's a potion that will get rid of most of your symptoms. Professor Dumbledore got it from Madame Pomfrey before he went to pick you up. Apparently the magic overloaded your system, since you are still unused to it..." the woman trailed off.

Ryou smiled faintly. "Are you a mother, by any chance?" he found himself asking, relaxing in the maternal presence.

The red head beamed. "Yes. To seven children. Six of them were boys, so don't think I won't know any tricks you try to pull." she scolded in mock humor, "I know exactly how long you have to rest for. Tomorrow, at the earliest."

Ryou found himself begin to frown, dismayed at the news. "I'm sure it isn't that bad..." he started.

"Nonsense. You just lay there and eat your soup. I'm Molly Weasley, by the way," she called over her shoulder, as she dashed back to the kitchen. "The children will be up soon, so you'll have someone to talk to. Dumbledore said you were new to the wizarding world, and are going to start Hogwarts this year; I'll have the kid's your age help you out a bit, if you don't mind."

Ryou nodded, silently eating the soup. It was surprisingly good, a homemade chicken soup he hadn't tasted since his mother died.

And so the morning drew on.

It was only about a half an hour later that the sound of stomping down the stairs echoed through the house. Ryou sat straight up, and discovered himself unable to resist his instinct to watch the entrance with a razor eye reminiscent of a raptor. He gazed unblinking, causing the red-headed young girl to freeze in the walkway, before slowly making her way over to a chair next to the sofa.  
"Hello, I'm Ginny" she greeted softly, careful not to spook the boy, "Mum said that you are going to be living here for the next few weeks. Are you the boy Ron met the other day?"

Ryou nodded slowly, preparing himself for the rejection he was sure to receive. However, to his extreme surprise, the girl only reached out to run her hand through his hair. "It's soft!" she exclaimed.

The albino found himself grinning at her obvious surprise. "It doesn't look it, does it?" he asked quietly.

Ginny glanced at him, worried she might have offended, but nodded in agreement when she saw no such indication. "Hermione will be down in a few minutes," she offered to the silencing room, determined to get the shy boy to open up a bit, "She spent most of the night ranting how she still had questions she wanted to ask, but couldn't because Ron was too bullheaded to let her talk to you."

Ryou tilted his head in confusion. "Questions?"

Ginny nodded. "Mmm. Like why you're starting school so late, and if you know anything about wizarding Japan."

The white haired boy frowned. "I don't know if I'll be answer any of those questions. I don't understand it myself, and I only found out I had magic a few days ago."

Ginny nodded again. "Well, she'll probably ask anyway."

Ryou's mouth pulled up at the corners again, "Maybe." he agreed.

Ginny's prediction of when Hermione would come down was spot on, but the bushy haired girl did not fall into questions like they had expected her to. Rather, she seated herself firmly at the couch by the boy's feet, and studied him.

Ryou shifted, uncomfortable under her unwavering stare, but continued his quiet discussion with Ginny, telling her about Domino City's wonders and his "friends."

"Do you have a split personality?" Hermione suddenly interrupted.

Ginny's words strangled themselves off, while Ryou froze. What to say? He couldn't admit it, the spirit didn't like being known, but Hermione had obviously already considered any other options... you didn't just come out an ask these things, right?

Hermione continued speaking, looking at Ryou's panic stricken expression in understanding. "I've read about it, you know, and I wouldn't tell anyone if you didn't want me too. But it's the only explanation that fits for what happened the other day ,with your mood swings and obvious confusion about our change in attitude."

Ryou gave a small smile, and slowly nodded, hoping that the Spirit would understand that no matter how well he had learned to lie, it wouldn't have fooled the girl in front of him and only have made her suspicious. "Something like that." he murmured.

Hermione smiled back. "I really won't tell Harry and Ron if you don't want me to." She said again, and this time Ginny turned to stare at the only female member of the Trio.

"_You_would keep a secret from Ron and Harry?"

Hermione nodded decisively. "They wouldn't understand anyway." she explained, "It's really Ryou's choice to make anyway, as long as he isn't with Voldemort."

Ginny nodded slowly. "I guess." She glanced at Ryou considerately. "And he doesn't look like a death eater, anyway."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "He didn't know anything about Diagon Alley the other day anyways, and Dumbledore insisted that we meet him, so I don't think he's bad. Not that it matters anyway; Dumbledore's set on him."

Ginny frowned, looking at the boy who was only watching their conversation, reclining back into cushions. "Do you know what the Headmaster's planning?"

Hermione shook her head. "Harry might, but whatever the headmaster told him he's not sharing."

And the room was once more encased in silence.

It was a half an hour before Ron and Harry made their way downstairs, and during that time, Ryou had fallen asleep, the time difference finally taking its toll. Ginny and Hermione had remained where they were seated, and continued talking, ignoring the boys entrance into the room.

Ron came down the steps first, yawning, before freezing at the sight that met his eyes. "What's he doing here?" he yelled, pointing at the boy sleeping the couch. Harry had been following Ron down the stairs, thinking about his dreams, or rather what he wasn't seeing but the red head's exclamation brought him back to the present and he stood with the same astonished look on his face.

Hermione frowned at the boys. "Ron, stop screaming. You'll wake him up."

"It's nine! What does it matter if he wakes up?"

Hermione gave an exasperated sigh. "Because, Ronald, when he came here it was midnight in Japan, and he didn't sleep at all before coming. So be quiet."

Ron obediently sealed his lips, but continued to glare at the sleeping figure. Harry nodded, and made it over to where the brunette was sitting, taking a seat next to Ginny, who only watched him. He could feel the consideration in the stare, and knew that Ginny wouldn't forgive him if he didn't pass this test she was giving him.

"You don't think he's a death eater anymore?" he asked his female friend accusingly.

Hermione shook her head, her eyes narrowed dangerously at him. "I don't think he's a death eater, but I don't think he's completely on the light side either. He's only just learned that he's a wizard, Harry. He hasn't made any commitments yet."

Harry nodded slowly. He could agree vocally, but that didn't mean that he'd trust him on his friend's word alone. He'd just have to be more careful with his suspicions. "I guess. Well, if you two are convinced, I'll just have to give him the benefit of the doubt, won't I?"

Hermione smiled brilliantly, and he could hear Ron choke behind him. His red-headed friend would have to drastically change his attitude if he wanted Hermione to forgive him. It was quite obvious to him, at least, that Ginny and Hermione had already made their minds up about this, and Ron insisting other wise would only help him dig his hole ever deeper.

"Breakfast!" Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen, before sticking her head into the room. "Oh, the poor dear's asleep. I'll just put some aside for him, then. Hurry up, children, the food's getting cold."

If there was one thing that could knock Ron out of his moody astonishment it was food. At the announcement, he fled the room into the kitchen, leaving the other's to follow at a more sedate pace.

At this time, the Headmaster was back in Hogwarts, deep in thought, staring at the open books on his desk in front of him. _Legends, very old legends, are the keys to defeating Voldemort._ he thought to himself, _and now, after all these years of searching I've finally got a lead... it's just too bad I couldn't get the Puzzle, but it too much protection. It's good that Rei was so accommodating. The boy never even had a choice in the matter even if he didn't know it. _

A ding echoed faintly in his ears, the alarm from the gargoyles going off to tell him someone was coming up. Growling slightly, and casting a quick tempus, _he was irritated to realize that it was time for his next meeting. _Well, it wasn't like the boy was going to go anywhere.

Ryou let out a relieved sigh when he finally made it back to the couch. Around lunch time Mrs. Weasley had come out into the living room to wake him up and make him eat, despite his numerous objections that he wasn't hungry, and forced several bowls of soup down his throat insisting that he was just too thin. However, despite his hesitation, he couldn't not admit that he'd missed this motherly affection ever since his own mother passed.

Actually, he like the atmosphere in general, of playful teasing and caring, and knowing that no matter what you did you'd always be forgiven. It might not be directed at him, but it permeated the air surrounding the complex exchanges and relationship. He was sure that the spirit shared the sentiment, as he had not yet made his presence known to the room, although the alertness in the back of Ryou's mind never went away.

Around him, the redheads milled, conversations carrying over from the lunch table, plans for a wedding of one of the elder boys, and whispers of the political situation. The white haired boy let his eyes scan over the room, noticing the nuances of the relationships. Harry was obviously the most driven, and in turn the most pessimistic. Ryou couldn't help but wonder if it was the way he was raised ever since he discovered his destiny, of which he was repetitively told was irrevocable. It would be sad if it were true, putting so much pressure on the boy by insisting everything was lost if he wasn't involved. The spirit scoffed inside his head.

/_I highly doubt they care, landlord. They have their puppet playing in to their hands, after all./_

_/Do they even realize what will happen when it's over, even if they win?/ _Ryou couldn't help but question, knowing that the spirit had far more experience in such matters, other than what he had experienced himself.

But it didn't stop the thin thread of kinship he felt to the raven haired boy, even if he didn't agree with the majority of his opinions.

The spirit let out an ugly sound. /_I doubt the majority of the them do. But at the same time, I doubt the Headmaster cares, and in the end he's the chess master here./ _

Ryou didn't reply, not knowing if the spirit was just being negative, or if it was an honest opinion. He moved on in his observations. If Harry was the most driven, Hermione was the one most in tune with the political direction, the one who understood their situation in a way that exceeded just what they were told. Ryou could see it in even her movements. The way she subtly twisted away from the insults towards the ministry, and the way she always had an eye on Harry, prepared for anything, the subtle checks that her wand was still in easy reach.

Ron was harder to place. He seemed to be the glue, the optimist although much rougher than Ryou would have preferred in the situation. He was uncertain, unpredictable. The boy _didn't _know where he fit, and it reflected in his interactions, rapid changes from over possessive to uncaring.

Ryou shook his head. They'd figure it out. They were still young, still learning, and still not directly influenced. The Headmaster might be playing them like chess pieces now, but with his lack of direct interaction, they could move out of the elder's shadow.

A rough hand clasped his shoulder, bring his thoughts back to the present. He glanced up into a pair of identical brown eyes and shacks of red hair, and frowned at the look they were giving him. He waited for them to speak, and soon it was justified.

"Hey," one of the twins drawled, slinging an arm around the pale boy's shoulders, "We heard you got in a tussle with-"

"-our brother Ron here. But-"

"-With that glare he was giving you-"

"-there was something else bothering him. So-"

"-we wanted you to tell us what you did-"

"-To the poor sap."

Ryou shook his head in confusion. "I have no idea what your talking about." he insisted.

The twin on the left sighed. "Poor, naive, little boy. He has no idea what we're talking about, George."

"Ah, yes, I see, Fred," the other replied, "should we leave him in his ignorance?"

"I do believe we shall."

And they waltzed away. Ryou was left staring after them, wondering what had just happened. Unfortunately, he was unable to come up with an answer, and let out a sigh before turning his gaze to the red-head once more and tried to see what the twins were talking about.

There wasn't anything unusual about the look the red head was giving him. It was the exact same look he had been given when he had first met the boy, even before the Spirit of the Ring had botched things up for him; he knew he was only lucky Hermione had figured the situation out so closely, that she was able to talk to him. He had no illusions about her friends though. He knew from his own experiences with _Yugi's _friends that sometimes just the words and trust of one didn't speak for them all.

He let out a long breath, before he forced his mind off such paths. It did no good to wallow in his own misery, nor would he humor himself such. What was important now was surviving the next two weeks without being declared a death eater and tossed out despite the girls and Dumbledore's claims otherwise. He could feel the suspicious looks burrowing into him, making the hair rise eerily on the back of his neck. It was a feeling he was familiar with, yet he could not stop the sharp pang it sent through his chest.

He could never get a break could he?

This had been a chance to live normally for once, without constant suspicion. Yet, already he had lost what had been so elusively within his grasp.

He sighed, letting the movement and noise around the room wash over him, as he slowly secluded himself from the liveliness around him.

He didn't want to make things worse.

Bill had been watching the white haired boy since he had come down for breakfast. He had met the boy's father a couple of years ago in Egypt-they shared the same features-but the man had never mentioned that he was magical. Yes, he remembered the odd looks he had received from his elder when he had arrived and when he had struggled to find excuses to why the muggles couldn't watch him do his job, but never once had he considered the man might possible be magical. Or that he had a son that might well possibly be on He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named side, if what Ronald claimed had happened was true.

However, his own observations of the child while he was in the burrow did not match to the personality that both Harry and Ron claimed him to have. The boy that sat before him was shy, careful, and very solitary. He didn't get himself involved with the conversation, rather only speaking when spoken to, and even then he chose his words with extreme care.

The red head shook his head at his thoughts, and picked his way through the crowd to where the Japanese boy sat alone on the couch.

"So, I hear you're going to be staying here for a while. Any thing you want to ask? I imagine that my mother didn't give you much time to ask questions."

The white haired boy smiled slightly. "Nothing at the moment... Although at some point I wish to learn to use this... wand before school starts, so I won't be so far behind."

Bill stared at the boy, astonished that he was asking so little. Too be honest, he had expected a barrage of questions; about wizards in general, what he would expect from school, about the subjects even. Sue the boy had been to Diagon Alley, but even if you grew up in the wizarding world there were questions a first year had until they graduated. "I'm sure," he finally replied, "that we could work that out some how."

Ryou smiled, but didn't say anything. The two sat for a moment in silence, before Bill tried once again to start a conversation. "I'm a curse-breaker," he tried. "I work in Egypt. I met your father, once, you know."

The boy froze, although until that moment, Bill would have claimed him to be unmoving before. However, with the eerie lack of movement the boy now contained, Bill wondered how he had missed it before. Although it wasn't a noticeable motion, the boy had alays been hyper aware of his surroundings, making minute adjustments as that he was always as hidden as he could possibly be. His voice came out colder than expected in the flat words, "I have not spoken to my father in several months."

Bill cursed himself. It was quite obvious he was digging himself into a ever deepening hole. "Is that so?" he managed. "I think I will help my mother... clean up supper." and fled.

Ryou stared after the quickly retreating back, but couldn't quite manage to make himself regret his words. Who did that man think he was, prying into such matters? So he had met his father; what right did that give him to intrude?

_/Landlord, calm down. Your offended sensibilities are giving me a headache./_

Ryou couldn't help the small smile that formed at the rough words. The spirit couldn't come right out and tell him to calm down; it just wasn't him. But those small comments were what he lived for.

/_Yes, Yami./_he replied.

At least someone actually cared.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or YGO  
**

**Chapter Eight**

_Why am I here? _Ryou blinked, looking around the familiar settings of his soul room. Nostalgically, he ran his fingers over the old, dusty pictures of his mother and sister sitting next to the bed, smiling softly. He didn't have any pictures of them in the real world. How he missed them...

A knock came from his door. He looked over at it, calling as he did so, "Come in."

The spirit strode in confidently, wearing the same form as Ryou as per usual. "Landlord." the spirit greeted brusquely, "I'm glad you could make it. It's time that we had a talk."

The gentle boy shivered. "Did I do something wrong?" he found himself asking, more out of habit than any _real_ worry. The spirit had been much nicer lately, ever since he had been 'permanently' banished to the Shadows.

The Thief King shook his head. "No... but it appears that there is more to our arrival here than what the old man told us. I'm going to take our body out to look for _what _he is hiding once we get into the school."

Ryou nodded slowly, frowning. "...Are you sure?" he asked, desperate for some sign of doubt that what the spirit had said wasn't true.

The ancient spirit heaved a heavy sigh. "I'm sure about the old man. I felt his magic try to break into mine several times when we were with him. But the children... they may not know."

A smile lit the Japanese boy's face, and he flung himself at his ex-tormentor. "Thank you! Thank you. I know you don't believe in their trustworthiness, but would you please give them a chance?"

"It might do well to have access to what they're planning." was all the cryptic spirit would say on the matter.

…  
Ryou awoke into the real world with the weak rays of morning sunlight shining in his face. He blinked away the bright spots in his vision before looking around, feeling confused.

Abruptly, he remembered - he was in England... again. To learn magic, no less. He sighed slowly, getting up and stumbling over to his bags to grab his things -he'd need to get ready before he was able to do _anything_-and set off to find the bathroom.

When he was done getting ready for the new day, he made his way into the kitchen. If he remembered correctly, Harry and the twins had said that they would teach him how to fly, regardless of any other plans, and Bill had said that he would start to help Ryou catch up on all of his missed school work. Hermione had also offered to help, and from the looks of the two bodies passed out on the bed when he left, it seemed he had a couple hours to study before he had to learn about the sport known as _quidditch_.

/Maybe _you_ should do the quidditch./ Ryou thought to his _yami_, and felt a wave a of pleasure surging from the other, despite the melodramatic 'Hmm' he had received in response.

Maybe if his _yami_ knew these people a little better he'd see what Ryou saw. Despite the fact that the spirit had agreed to allow him to spend time with the young Gryffindors, Ryou still wanted his _yami_ to know that _everyone_ wasn't out to get them; that not _everyone _wanted them dead, or wanted their ring...

/_Yami_,/ Ryou asked, his 'voice' subdued, /could Dumbledore be after the Ring?/

The spirit hissed, /Probably, but if he is, that means the _baka _pharaoh and I have missed something! I could have sworn that we had all the documents that mentioned the items by name/

/Did you check the magical books?/ The _hikari _pushed. /Because you seemed very surprised when Mr. Dumbledore showed up on our doorstep./

The Spirit of the Ring growled, and Ryou was pleased to note that this time, he didn't flinch. /Of course we didn't, you fool... but we didn't think that anyone outside of the tomb keepers knew./

/Maybe no one did. It's possible that at some point one of the Tomb Keepers became a traitor and sold the information to a wizard, or maybe the information was tortured out of him. The fact remains though, that it is very likely the Headmaster knows about the Ring. You said it yourself./

The spirit didn't respond to what he said. /Tell me when you start learning to fly the broom./

Ryou sighed as he was left alone in his head again. _There was a time_, he thought wryly, _when I would be happy about it. How ironic..._

"Dear, are you alright?" Mrs. Weasley's anxious, motherly tone pulled him out of his thoughts, "You seem to be dazing out quite a bit. Are you sure you don't want to stop by the hospital? They might know of something I missed..."

Ryou nodded. "I'm positive, Mrs. Weasley," he replied, "I've done it since I was young. It's not that big of a deal."

The matronly woman shook her head, but didn't question it. "If you're sure..." she trailed doubtfully; placing a plate full of eggs, bacon, and toast in front of him. "Eat up. You're still too thin."

Ryou rolled his eyes, but tucked into breakfast nonetheless. He was almost finished when he noted Hermione making her way downstairs. Smiling politely, he greeted her. "Hello, Hermione. Is the offer to study still open? I would love the chance to begin to catch up. Ra only knows I've had enough practice."

Hermione frowned, noting the use of the Egyptian god, but was more interested in what he meant about catching up. "Do you move often?"

Ryou smiled wryly. "It seems so. Strange things just happen around me, and Father used to worry that someone might notice."

"Used to?" Hermione questioned.

Ryou nodded. "I've made some friends in Japan, and they usually help out if something odd happens."

_Yugi does, at least, _he thought with regret, _and half the time it's my fault. I don't think I should have left._

His flinch was instinctive when Hermione gripped his hand, and he snapped his head up so fast that it looked painful. "Well," she said, a sparkle in her eye, "We'll just have to do our best to make sure you feel welcome then, don't we?"

Ryou's smile stretched into a grin. "I'm demanding," he warned, "and sometimes a little strange..."

Hermione scoffed. "We're around Harry all the time. We're used to strange. And demanding... I think you'll find we're a fair bit of stubborn too."

"Your friends won't like it..."

"They'll learn to live with it." the intelligent brunette assured.

Ryou shook his head again. "I guess I don't have much of a choice, then."

"I'm glad you're catching on."

**A/N: I finished it! I just sent Chapter nine off to my new beta Cadens Stella, who is also to thank for beta-ing this one. So chapter Nine should be up soon. **

**Please review! I would love to hear some feedback and criticism. And feel free to flame... I don't think I've been flamed yet. Hm...**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or YGO. :P**

Chapter Nine

Ryou rested his head in his hands. Two years of magic were now jumbled in his head, and hours upon hours of studying had left his head aching. By the afternoon, he was almost wishing that the other boys would wake up and drag him out for quidditch. Even if the spirit _was_the one inhabiting his body, at the very least he wouldn't be studying. He wasn't sure if he could fit anymore into his brain...

He sighed. "_I am so tired..._"He murmured in Japanese. Hermione glanced up from the ancient tome that she had buried herself into.

"Did you say something?" she asked.

Ryou shook his head. "No, nothing."

From upstairs came a rumble of boxes being knocked over, and then the the sound of clumping footsteps coming down the stairs in a hurry. Ryou perked up, "That must be Harry and the others." he chirped, relieved.

Hermione gazed at him speculatively. "You must be ready for a break." she sighed. "You weren't half so excited about going outside earlier."

Ryou found himself blushing. He nodded. "My head's beginning to hurt." he admitted.

Hermione shook her head. "You should have _said_something!" she admonished, "We're about due for a break anyway..."

Ryou smiled. "Thank you."

A few minutes later, he found himself dragged out into the yard behind an excited group of teens. He took a breath. _/__Yami__?/_ he sent along their mental connection, /_Do you want to take over now?/_

There was a grumble from the spirit before he felt himself losing control. It always felt strange when he switched out with the Spirit. It was almost like falling, but from a much greater scale. Maybe jumping from the top of Kaiba Corp...

The spirit stretched the bodies muscles. They were stiff from the hours of studying his _hikari_ had put in, he supposed. He turned and faced the two magical teenage boys. He didn't have to scare them _too_ much, at least not before they taught him to fly...

So all he had to do was command the broom 'up!'? It made sense, in a simple way...

"Up." he growled and the broom twitched on the ground. The spirits faced darkened, and the shadows that naturally gathered nearby twisted ominously.

"Up, _you pile of firewood, or you will discover just how evil I can be_." he growled, lapsing into the Ancient Egyptian of his childhood. The broom leaped into his hand, smacking the palm, before his fingers clasped instinctively into an iron hold.

He tightened his grip further, "If you do anything else other than being a perfectly normal broom, I will peel each layer of bark off of you before sending you to the Shadow Realm." he hissed darkly at the inanimate object, not caring about how crazy he sounded.

He felt his _Hikari's_ amusement in the back of his head and growled, slamming a wall down on their connection. He felt only a flare of pain before it was completely blocked off. He felt a twinge of something in his heart, but he brutally pushed the odd feeling away. It didn't matter.

He wouldn't allow it to matter.

He then straddled the broom and looked over at the wizard teens. It looked like he was doing it right. The black haired one was speaking, but he ignored him.

His legs bent and with a push, and _whoosh_, he was in the air. Looking down at the people far below, he felt a cackle of glee rise in his throat. The adrenaline, the rush... it was _exhilarating ._ The feeling of power and freedom was simply_ addicting._And what he could do with this kind of power...

A ball abruptly whizzed passed his head, and he twirled through the air, acting only on raw instinct. He dodged, ducked, and threw. The other boys stopped briefly to give the ancient spirit inhabiting the Japanese boy's body a brief explanation of the rules of the game that he was playing, the bat a comfortable weight in his pale, steady hand.

And for the first time in millennia, there was a smile on the Spirit's face. Not one exulting in pain or humiliation, but an honest smile of pure joy.

From the inside of his soul room, Ryou grinned.

It was hours later that the spirit finally left the sky, but Ryou couldn't bring himself to care. He was happy his other half had found something innocent that he enjoyed, something that he wouldn't have to be looking over his shoulder with every minute, or that added to his ever growing list of mortal enemies.

Who ever had to solve his murder when he was finally killed would have a hell of a job singling someone out from the list. If they could even find the list... The stupid spirit kept destroying his copies...

Ryou shook his head and tried to concentrate on the book in front of him. _It is important to note that when using darker spells the emotion behind..._he glanced up when he felt someone sit down beside him, frowning.

"You're Bill, right? What are you doing over here?"

The Weasley's eldest child gave a him strained smile. "I suppose that after our conversation yesterday, you're not a huge fan of me..."

Ryou stayed silent, his eyes calm and focused on the elder man.

"Right..." Bill trailed, "What are you studying now?"

Ryou sighed. It would appear that the redhead wouldn't leave, no matter how much he tried to ignore him. "Defense Against the Dark Arts, Volume Four." **(1)**

Bill nodded. "Hmm... I remember that book. How are you enjoying it so far?"

Ryou shrugged. "As well as any text, I suppose, when you've been studying for hours."

Bill thought for a moment. "I can help you practice." He finally offered, his voice hesitant.

Ryou's eyes lit up momentarily in excitement. "Really!" he paused, the joy leaving his visage as soon as it had arrived, "...but Hermione said that we aren't allowed to practice magic outside of school..."

Bill nodded. "That's true, but there's a room in Gringotts that's warded from Ministry tracers. I can take you to practice. At the very least, you'll have some idea on how to actually cast spells, even if you don't have time catch up on everything your peers have learned."

Ryou thought about it. It might increase the antagonism against him from Ron, what with his brother being willing to help him practice magic, but...

_/__Yami?__/_ Ryou asked mentally, _/The goblins won't know that you stole anything, right?/_

The spirit huffed. _/Of course not. What do you take me for, an amateur?/_

Ryou grinned, snapping out of his mental conversation. "I would love too."

**(1****) I don't know if this is a real book or not but it doesn't really matter. I just need him to be studying.**

**A/N: So I got the new chapter out! Many thanks to my beta Stella Cadens for looking it over. Please review!  
**


End file.
